Desperate Measures
by SammyQuill
Summary: The consequences of Inspiration. Jiraiya/Sakura - written for the Abduction Fantasy prompt over at the Kakasaku FC.


**Author's Rant:** firstly, if you know me from previous places, you would know that I have never _ever_ written smut. This is my first official try at writing smut and I cannot claim to be any good at it (and I can most certainly never compare to the porn goddesses of the kakasaku FC) so please don't attack me if I get something wrong. If you want to read _good_ smut as opposed to mine, drop me a line and I will be happy to redirect you to one my OLPs' author pages.

Secondly, this piece was written for the Abduction Fantasy prompt issued by Omizu69 and pimped relentlessly by Zelha over at the kakasaku community on NF. The rules were simple enough – it had to be an abduction!smut and the pairing had to be anyone/Sakura. In my ongoing quest to be unique with my writing, I chose Jiraiya/Sakura and I would really appreciate it if you guys give any feedback about how I handled this ship.

Thirdly, I was fortunate enough to get nimblnymph – yes, the author of _Double-Edged_, nimblnymph – to beta this story. I am still in awe of the fantastic job she did and of the amazing person she is. She dealt with all my punctuation issues and if you end up liking this story, the credit goes solely to her. On the other hand, if you find any mistakes, please know that those are totally mine. I've been known to bungle up a comma and period at the best of times.

Fourthly, if you want to know what Jiraiya did to warrant such treatment from Tsunade, you can check out my other fic _Inspiration_ also posted here on . You don't really need to know the events of the other one to understand what's happening here but if you read both, you will get two sides of the story.

Fifthly, the idea of "chakra wanking" is not mine. And since credit should be given where it's due, I send out loads of hugs to my Slinkymilinky for being the lovely OLP that she is and discerning possible porn in the Naruto Shippuuden Anime theme song. XD

And finally, please enjoy this fic. I love feedback and if you send me some, I will love you too. :)

***

"Good morning, Hokage-sama."

There it was again; proof that Tsunade was _not_ imagining things. When she had gotten up that morning - slightly hungover as usual – she thought she had seen the young chuunin assigned to bring her breakfast for the week smirking a little. Of course, her head had threatened to explode right then so she had quickly gulped down the special pills Shizune had long perfected solely for her shishou's use and not given the matter much thought. Later, as she was getting dressed, the assistant herself had come in to read out Tsunade's tasks for the day and if the Sannin wasn't very much mistaken, the raven haired woman sounded as though she was trying to keep a smile out of her voice the whole time.

Still, a stupid chuunin and an assistant who had just formally started dating Konoha's _real_ beast, Genma Shiranui, was not much to go on. But now that Kotetsu - her own lackey – greeted her with a knowing look towards Izumo, who pinked around the ears, the kuniochi was certain she was missing something.

"Send for Sakura!" she snapped at the two men and strode off to her office.

***

"Tsunade-sama, you called?" The pink haired medic stuck her head beyond the wooden door of the Hokage's office after knocking a few times and not getting any response.

Her shishou looked up with a start as though awakened from a deep reverie. Oh great, it would just be Sakura's luck to stumble upon a cranky and hungover Hokage early in the morning.

"Ah yes, Sakura-chan, please come in."

Sakura entered the office more then a little on edge. The last time Tsunade had ushered her in this kindly, it was to tell her she had to go to Suna for three weeks – the same three weeks that (by pure coincident) a certain Copy Ninja would be in Konoha and free of missions.

"So, how've you been, girl?"

Oh, Kami, this was bad. Sakura could feel the dread starting to poison her system like one of Shizune-senpai's brews. "W-what do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

"Why, Sakura-chan, I was just concerned about your health. When was the last time you did a full physical?"

"Two weeks ago. Remember, you signed the report yourself?"

"Hmm… So tell me girl, what do you do in your free time?"

Sakura almost fell off her feet from sheer shock. True, she respected her shishou, she admired Tsunade more than any ninja she knew and while the temperamental kunoichi had her flaws, Sakura would never ask for a better teacher. But Sakura's personal life was nobody's business – not even the blonde Sannin's.

"What free time?" the young medic managed to fire back before Tsunade realized how much her questions were shaking her pupil.

"Hn… I suppose I _have_ been training you too hard… and that month in Suna didn't do you any good socially. You're young, you should have fun."

If Sakura was on edge before, she was downright terrified now. Either something was very, very wrong with her master or Sakura was going to be told she had … Sakura tried not to think about it. "Tsunade-sama… if this is about last week, I swear we didn't... I mean… Kakashi said-"

"Shut up, girl, I don't need to hear about your sex life any more then I already do from concerned citizens. Though it would be nice if you two confined yourself to a room."

"Then why the… pleasantries?" inquired Sakura, pretending not to notice the clear _get a room _hint.

"Sakura, tell me, do you read Jiraiya's works?"

The question, once again, caught her by surprise. "Sorry?"

"More specifically, the Icha Icha books, the ones Hatake has his nose in all the time? Did you or did you not happen to glance at the latest edition?" The blonde sounded as though she was at the end of her patience now.

"No, ma'am."

"Okay, here is your task for today. I want you to find Jiraiya - I don't care where in Konoha he is – find him and bring him to the Hokage house, not here at the office, you hear me, girl?"

"And what do I tell Jiraiya-sama?"

"Nothing. Bring him by force if you have to. Use _any_ weapon in your arsenal and for every question he asks, feel free to break a bone," Tsunade snapped with an angry hiss, already turning her head away from Sakura to glare at the window and motioning the meeting adjourned.

"Very good, Hokage-sama," said Sakura as she started towards the door. Just as she was about to exit, her shishous's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, and Sakura-chan."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Don't be fussy about the vitals."

***

"Naruto-kun – hey, Naruto, wait up!"

Naruto's feet came to an abrupt halt when he heard his name. Sure enough, there was Sakura jogging toward him, her pink skirt flapping and her hair flying in the wind. She caught up to him, leaning an arm on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Naruto happily welcomed the warm feeling that seemed to radiate from his childhood friend.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, thank Kami I ran into you," she gasped.

"What's up then?" Naruto asked, trying to sound suave and not show how much her leaning on him was affecting him… specifically his nether regions.

"I wanted to ask you something," she replied, still panting.

The blond boy couldn't help the grin that spread all over his face. She had run all the way, she had caught up to him and had sought his body for support and now she wanted to tell him something. Maybe this was his lucky day? Maybe all those rumors about her and Kakashi-sensei were not true. The man had to be fifty at least, how could Sakura-chan ever like someone that old and emotionless?

"Naruto!"

"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?" Great, she had practically flown all the way to meet him and admit her feelings and he had missed the beginning.

"I asked you if you knew where Jiraiya-sama is."

"Oh, Sakura-chan, me too… what?"

"Jiraiya-sama? You know, your master? Whose whereabouts you presumably know by the amount of nodding you were doing?"

"Oh, the pervy sage, yeah. I don't know, must be at the public bathhouse trying to sneak a peak," said Naruto offhandedly only to have the kunoichi straighten up, thank him and rush off again.

Ah well, thought the young shinobi dejectedly. Sakura-chan will come around. Maybe he would go get some ramen in the meantime. And maybe he'll find Hinata there too. Who knew the girl liked ramen so much?

***

Jiraiya was expecting her to do something. He knew her far too well to think she would take this lying down. But he had expected rubble and fists and cracking sounds as was Tsunade's usual style.

So when the pink haired apprentice finally found him (indeed at the bath house and indeed trying to get a look in through the newly reinforced wooden walls) and informed him of the Hokage's request to join her at her formal place of residence immediately, he was more than a little surprised.

"And do you suppose you could tell me why she wants to see me?" he asked, wondering how much the girl actually knew.

"My apologies, Jiraiya-sama, I don't interfere in the Hokage's personal matters."

Jiraiya almost snorted at her prim and proper tone. Who was the girl kidding? She was _made up_ of the Hokage's personal matters. Everyone had been shocked when Tsunade had agreed to taking on an apprentice – the only one after Shizune – and Jiraiya had not missed how attached his former teammate had become to her student.

"And suppose I'm too busy right now to attend to her Ladyship's wishes?"

"I was told to bring you to her house – by all means," she replied simply.

So Tsunade had told the girl to use violence if necessary. He wondered if he should be surprised at his former teammate playing dirty. Not only had she sent her young and positively enchanting apprentice, whose small, round tits were nearly as appealing as her clear green eyes, but she had asked to get physical if needed. Damn that woman, she knew nothing got him as hot as a kunoichi threatening to break his body in two.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, you're a smart girl. Do you really think you can bring me in by force?"

"I had no such intentions," said the girl quickly, averting her gaze and trying not to blush. Jiraiya hoped Tsunade would teach her little protégé to conceal lies more effectively in the future.

"Then how were you intending to make me come to the Hokage's home?"

To his surprise, the girl blushed even more. He could see her fighting an internal battle, as though trying to convince herself of something. Finally, she started talking to the stone floor.

"Naruto… has a very unique jutsu. It's far from professional and certainly unreliable… but it's been known to get the job done…" Jiraiya could see the tips of her ears turning crimson as she stumbled over her words. "He's been teaching… that is to say, I know the technicality of it. But I need to test it on someone… and if you could be so kind as to help me with it…" the kunoichi stopped, unable to carry on, her gaze firmly fixed on his right shoe.

Jiraiya himself almost blushed at what the young girl was offering. Luckily his years of experience prevented the unwanted show of color and he just inquired as casually as he could, "So, Sakura-chan, you're offering to flash me in return for… coming quietly?"

"That is correct, Jiraiya-sama," the girl said in formal tones and Jiraiya felt something rise under his belly. Something that was very curious as to how this girl would look without the clothes she wore now.

"Alright, proposition accepted. Where would you like to test out you newly acquired jutsu?"

For a moment, the girl looked utterly shocked. No doubt she had thought the old hermit to be above taking advantage of young girls. Well, that just showed she didn't know him well at all. She must really hate her _shishou_ right now for making her go through all this, Jiraiya thought with a slight smirk on his face.

***

Sai walked out of his favorite art store only to literally run into Sakura-chan and Jiraiya-sama. He wondered why his books said the expression "run into" was figurative. After all, there was nothing metaphorical about the painful _oomph_ that came out of her mouth as Sakura rammed into him. At the moment though, Sai could not bring himself to feel bad for her. She should be looking in front when walking, not staring with such hostility at the ground.

"Sorry, Sai-kun, I wasn't watching where I was going," the girl replied, stating the obvious. The legendary Sannin beside her didn't seem all that concerned so Sai assumed the damage wasn't anything severe. In fact, in all probability, _he_ was more gravely injured due to her mistake.

Still, he was trying to be friendly so he should show some concern. Wasn't concern key in creating close bonds with people?

"That's alright Pug-chan, are your breasts okay?" he asked with a friendly smile. He had gotten rather good at them even if he said so himself.

"My what?!"

"Oh, I couldn't help noticing you aren't wearing a bra, so the impact must have hurt without the additional padding," Sai pointed out, happy that he was finally starting to forge bonds and show concern for his teammates.

"Sai…" He knew that tone in Sakura's voice. It was her _I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp in a minute if you don't disappear right now_ tone. And yes, there was the red on her cheeks and forehead that always accompanied that tone.

Glad that his good deed for the day was done and not wanting to be fatally injured, Sai promptly took his leave of the glaring medic and the chuckling Sannin beside her.

***

Sakura was this close to gathering all the chakra in her body and sending it so deep in the ground that the very foundation of the damn village would crack. As the Hokage's mansion loomed in sight, she tried to think of all the good things about her shishou – unsurprisingly, nothing come to mind.

How could the old hag do this to her? When Sakura had been told by Izumo-san that the Hokage wanted to see her, she knew something was amiss. Tsunade was well aware of how precious her star student's off days were to Sakura and her semi known lover. He had been the one to answer the door to her apartment when the poor gate keeper rang the doorbell. And upon hearing the summon, Kakashi had nearly Raikiri'd the man. Oh how she now wished she had let him. Izumo would have been charred into dust and she and her former sensei would have gone back to bed.

Instead, she had asked Izumo-san if everything was okay and had hastily gone to change, giving Kakashi a kiss on her way out and promising to make it up to him later.

Now, after losing her dignity so thoroughly to the man she once respected in a public bath house (and cursing the fates for not wearing a bra in her hurry to get dressed this morning), she was all but ready to kill the woman responsible for the above.

And that bastard Sai, too.

The perverted toad sage beside her ignored her mood completely, which infuriated her even more. When she had first suspected that Jiraiya would not come easily, she had done what she felt was easiest. There was no way she could have beaten a Sannin in combat, so she had offered the only thing she could think of. She had not expected him to accept. In fact, in her naivety, she had hoped that he would have the good grace to be embarrassed and follow her meekly. Well, that's one mistake she would never make again. She supposed if she thought carefully about it, there was a lesson in there somewhere. But right now, she couldn't give a damn.

"Sakura-chan, I believe the door's _that_ way," the white haired shinobi interrupted her stream of angry thoughts, belatedly making her realize she was aiming for the back entrance as was tradition. The front entrance was mostly used for political guests and the Hokage's personal assistants always came straight through the back door. It was much easier than the shenanigan of getting the huge front gates open and the front hall and grand staircase could be avoided completely in favor of reaching Lady Tsunade's personal chambers much more quickly and efficiently.

Today however, Sakura felt she needed a longer walk to calm her nerves. No matter how appealing it sounded, it would not do to throttle the Godaime on sight.

She pushed through the front gates and made her way to the elaborate wooden door, making sure the old pervert was following. After all the trouble of getting him here, she'd be damned if she let him out of her sight before she had delivered him safely to Tsunade-sama.

To her surprise, the blonde woman she had been internally cursing was on the other side of the door. Sakura did not know what to expect or how much of a role she was to play after delivering her charge but she had certainly not expected this.

Suddenly, blue chakra ropes were flying towards her direction and the young kunoichi ducked instinctively, though she knew if her shishou really wanted to tie her up, no amount of dodging would work. However, when no bonds of chakra tightened around her skin, realization dawned on her, she was not their intended target. He was currently struggling in their grip not two feet behind her.

So that explained the-

"Sakura-chan, would you please toss Jiraiya-sama over on the operating table?" The female Sannin's voice sounded low and dangerous.

Channeling chakra into her palms, Sakura lifted the man for the briefest moment possible before depositing him none to gently on the green sheets. The chakra ties around him bound the old ninja's upper body and feet to the table, effectively stopping his hands and legs from moving. To the old pervert's credit, he was not even attempting to get away. After the first brief struggle at being captured, he had adopted a rather amused expression. And if Sakura was right, that look was making her master angrier by the second.

"So, Hime, what do you plan to do to me?" He sounded more amused then worried.

"Who said you could talk?" the older woman snapped, turning around to reach for a book on a nearby shelf.

"Well, you didn't gag me so I assume you want to hear my voice."

Tsunade made no outward reply but Sakura could see her back stiffen at his words. Didn't he realize he was on thin ice? Or was he intentionally making her mad? Sakura wondered what Tsunade was searching for as the Godaime flipped through the pages of the book she had just picked up.

"Sakura, do you recall the pressure practices you've been doing with Shizune?" the blonde asked almost absently.

"Yes," replied Sakura simply, still not sure where this was going.

"Good, good," her master muttered as she found the page she was looking for. After studying the book for a moment, she motioned Sakura towards her. "_This_ will be our lesson for today."

***

From the gasp that escaped the pink haired girl's lips, Jiraiya was sure she had not been told the extent of Tsunade's plotting. Even though he was the one bound and responsible for making an extremely volatile woman angry, it was Sakura he felt bad for at the moment. The girl had suffered enough for the day; Tsunade should just let her go home.

And deal with him privately.

"So… I assume you know why you're here?" Jiraiya almost shivered at the deadliness in Tsunade's voice. And he knew that further angering her would be worth it if he could listen to that voice again.

"Remind me again – _Hokage-sama_."

In response, she threw the latest volume of Icha Icha - which must have been in her pocket up until now - at his face. The book bounced off his nose and to the floor.

"You disappoint me, Hime. Reading porn does not befit a Hokage."

""Why you son of a bitch!" She seemed to be losing control. Good, Jiraiya liked her best when she went wild.

The toad sage fully expected a fist in his stomach, or some other form of injury. However, Tsunade kept her hands to herself, choosing to glance at her young aid instead.

"Are you ready, girl?"

"B-But Tsunade-sama"

""You are not in a position to negotiate. Now, are you ready?"

"Y-y-yes, ma'am," the girl stuttered, and for the first time worry crossed Jiraiya's thoughts. Yes, he had expected violent repercussion from his childhood friend – and had even taken measures to minimize the effect said repercussion might have on his body – but Sakura looked truly terrified. Would Tsunade really do something to him even she herself could not undo later?

His feeling of discomfort increased steadily when Sakura walked over to him and started feeling for the belt that held his pants up underneath his long tunic. He could feel her fingers shaking as they brushed against his skin, and despite the ridiculousness of the situation the young girl's presence caught the attention of what was residing between his legs.

A sharp gasp escaped the Sannin as Sakura took his bare flesh into her hands and, though she didn't mean it, her trembling fingers were doing extremely interesting things to his insides. His brain fought to stay in control as his senses slowly began to give in to the steady amount of chakra the medic was pouring directly into his shaft, hesitantly at first and then gaining confidence as she strengthened her resolve to get this over with.

Clearly, the poor girl thought the more creative she was with her chakra, the sooner this ordeal would be over with. Even in his waves of short lived ecstasy, Jiraiya was fully aware his Hime did not work that way.

Sure enough, when he thought he would all but explode inside the poor girl's small palm, it happened.

"Stop!" ordered Tsunade. The girl lost her look of concentration and removed her hands from their previous position. His cock twitched in protest at the loss of attention.

"Let's wait for him to calm down a bit," the blonde sneered as the true horror of the situation sunk into both him and the trembling girl kneeling beside the table. Jiraiya had been right; the punishment was far from over.

"S-sh-shishou… how many times…how long..?" he could see the girl's lips trembling in her attempts to speak coherently, and damn, it was renewing the sensation in his groin.

"You don't have any plans for the day, do you Sakura-chan?" Tsunade asked sweetly.


End file.
